There and Back Again
by Meridith4132
Summary: Klaine from Mercedes POV. Oneshot.


Author's Note:

Six months ago my roommate's boyfriend moved in with us, and I felt for awhile like I had lost my best friend. Since then I've realized that of course we loved each other just as much, and I hadn't lost a friend, I've actually gained another, and that he makes my best friend happier than I've ever seen him. Tall and sarcastic, I thought about how he's the Kurt to my Mercedes, and this fic idea was born.

And NO, the title has nothing to do with LOTR. I just like the phrase.

* * *

><p><strong>There and Back Again<strong>

Mercedes loves Kurt, that has never been a question. There's something so easy and natural about friendship between a girl and a gay boy, so natural it's actually hard to pinpoint exactly why they work so well together. Of course, there are obvious surface reasons, Kurt being gay puts him automatically in the "outsider" category in a place like McKinley High, and them both being in Glee… well its pretty much a no-brainer that they are friends. Not to mention their mutual love for flaunting strong fashion choices and an appreciation for singers with a diva belt.

Its more than that though, they are best friends, each other's confidant, support system, pretty much everything. Every insecurity can be voiced without fear of judgment, knowing that the other will inherently understand.

Is it any wonder really, then, in their teenage fumbling mindset that Mercedes made the mistake of interpreting their relationship as something else entirely?

For that is also the curse of the female-gay male relationship. As fulfilling a relationship as it is, there are things that neither can give. They are everything to each other, until there is someone else.

Kurt really had come out and painfully hit the nail on the head, as best friends are wont to do, when he accused her of substituting him for a boyfriend. Well, honestly, that's what he was, wasn't he? He was a boy who was a friend… When she needed a dance partner, a movie date, a shopping companion, whatever, Kurt was her go-to. Why on earth would she need anyone else? Hearing him say "you will find somebody" made her want to hit him a little bit, even though she knew deep down he didn't mean it to sound so condescending. And who was she to deny Kurt his crush on thankfully gay Blaine, given how doomed his crush on Finn had been.

Having Kurt in her life had kept her from thinking too much about the never-ending Rubik's cube of relationship pairings that was a constant in Glee club. Not that she hadn't briefly participated in the insanity herself, but her flirtation with Puck was something she didn't really acknowledge. It had been flattering to be wanted, enough that she somehow managed to overcome the absurdity of it, enough to duel vocally with Santana over it. It was completely ridiculous, but it made her feel like she belonged in a way she didn't realize she needed.

Mercedes had no problem having confidence in her talent, even if it didn't always manage to get her the recognition she knew she deserved. But thinking about dating and personal relationships, possibly expanding her horizons past her inner circle of friends, the idea was pretty daunting and made her self-conscious in ways that she had convinced herself weren't issues anymore. So instead, she ignored it.

When Kurt had transferred, it shook her. The bullying had increased, that much she knew, but guilt swamped her when she realized it was enough to make him run away. As much as she felt bad for Kurt, she also couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that he hadn't told her how extreme it was. It made her realize how much he had already been pulling away since he had met Blaine, he had instead become the one Kurt confided all the details of the Karofsky incidents in. Blaine, who was perfect in every way (according to Kurt) apart from the tiny detail of not liking Kurt in return.

But that was something she had been completely ready to handle. Overanalyzing body language and rehashing conversations were smack in the realm of her job as the Best Friend, and they would do it for hours. She reassured him that Blaine was either blind or an idiot not to see how amazing Kurt was. Obviously he had to come to his senses eventually.

Which of course Blaine (finally) did, and once again, Mercedes' world shifted. It was one thing to endlessly discuss a hypothetical relationship, it was quite another to experience it. While she didn't really like it, she had gradually become accustomed to spending less time with Kurt, and what time they did have became Kurt/Blaine and Mercedes time. It wasn't bad, but it was different, they were out of the safe bubble that had existed that was Kurt/Mercedes. There was an adjustment period, but slowly Mercedes began to form her own bond with Blaine as well.

For Mercedes has also come to love Blaine. What's not to love, really? Handsome, unfailingly polite, charming, he puts a smile on Kurt's face that Mercedes has never seen before, one that warms her heart in a weirdly maternal way. They clearly worship the ground the other walks on, and if she didn't love them both quite so much it would be sickeningly sweet. To be honest, it still was sometimes, but she doesn't mind. Mostly.

He was an extremely considerate friend as well as boyfriend, every now and then he would insist that Kurt go off and have 'Mercedes' time, which she was grateful for but always felt a little guilty for accepting. It was hard to feel like she was depriving him of time with his boyfriend, that maybe he would rather be spending time with Blaine than her. Kurt of course pried this insecurity out of her, and told her she was being ridiculous.

Now, at last, McKinley had Kurt back. Mercedes hadn't realized how much he had changed until she saw him in the context of their old Glee cub. When he took the stage for Born This Way, it was with a fire, a confidence that had never existed in Kurt Hummel before. "Likes Boys" wasn't a vague idea, it was a person, and his name was Blaine Anderson. Even his rendition of "As If We Never Said Goodbye" was polished to an exquisite perfection that she was positive he wouldn't have been capable of six months ago.

When Blaine had asked her for her help in coordinating the Warblers' farewell serenade, she had done so gladly, actually excited to have something to bond with Blaine over. And Kurt's face… her throat had choked up so much at seeing the tears roll down his cheek that she couldn't even join in the verse that the New Directions' were supposed to be singing. All she could do was embrace her best friend and then let him go, give him up to be romanced in the way that he deserved. And as she watched a teary-eyed Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt, she recognized love in two forms, both hers and Blaine's.

It was there in his eyes again as Kurt ran up to him and flung his arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically, still sweaty from the Born This Way performance. Blaine was in his Dalton uniform, having ditched Warbler practice to race back to McKinley in time for Glee club.

There were a few whistles from the McKinley kids and an affectionate "get it, Hummel!" from Puck that earned a not-quite annoyed look from Kurt and a laugh from Blaine.

"I like this," murmured Blaine, pulling back from Kurt enough to tug at the hem of the white t-shirt, Kurt's arms still draped loosely around his neck.

Mercedes tried not to listen, only caught a snippet of something that sounded like "baby penguin" that earned a deep blush from Kurt. Judging from his reaction, it was probably better that she didn't get whatever inside joke it referred to.

People were grabbing their stuff and heading for the exits, and Mercedes followed the flow of bodies, falling into a brief discussion with Tina about a history paper they were both due to turn in the following day.

Blaine and Kurt walked hand-in-hand, starting for Kurt's car. Before they split off from the group completely, Blaine reached out and brushed Mercedes shoulder in friendly acknowledgment, a warm smile on his face, no words really necessary.

Mercedes grinned back and winked, and paused for a moment to enjoy the happy feeling in her chest as she watched Kurt practically skip to the car, talking nonstop, Blaine patiently allowing himself to be pulled along, an indulgent smile on his face.

Sure she was a little jealous, who wouldn't be. What Kurt and Blaine had was incredibly special, and for now she was content to have it be something to aspire to, not envy. She hadn't really believed Kurt when he said she would find it someday, but now seeing a living breathing example… yeah, she could see it. And it would feel amazing, and Kurt would be there for her, as he always had been.

He hadn't ever left.


End file.
